


【史向/国设/初恋组】il mio primo amore

by Iceeeeeeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceeeeeeee/pseuds/Iceeeeeeee
Summary: 史向长篇预警***国家不打分割号影响观看也方便我打时间：奥托王朝·962-1001（奥托三世）时间线笔记什么的在lof，底部有我lof名字但愿我这个英文垃圾的生物没有打错tag
Relationships: Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【史向/国设/初恋组】il mio primo amore

你突然而来的到来，开始了这段注定无果的爱情。

你那位鲁莽的大帝闯入了我的家园，可我不是什么恋战的国家，很快就放弃了抵抗。爷爷曾说过，北方的日耳曼人都只不过是暴戾粗鲁的野蛮人，他们不懂艺术、作画，更不会优雅地哼唱众神的圣歌，只会一昧地暴殄天物。我对你们的入/侵感到震愤，但一见那个大帝挺拔的身躯和我这弱不禁风的小身子，我不免感到怯惧，敢怒不敢言，在一旁的角落看着你的身影瑟瑟发抖。

初见时，你的语气使我生厌。我讨厌生疏的语气，就像两个互不相干的国家一样。你的那位大帝管的太严了，总是不近人情，无法沟通，我看着他掠过我身旁时无视我热情的招呼时离去的背影腹诽着。我试着和你打招呼，期待你这个意识体会不会对我敞开一个温柔的微笑，可我挥着手在你面前嬉笑时，你的双眼如沉寂的死海，我竟看不出你眼底的情绪，一滴涟漪。你突然眨了一下眼，抬眸看了我一眼，眼球吸附在我的面庞上，随着我身体下意识的摆动而转动着，我霎时欣喜若狂，满目期待地等着你回应我的示好，但你却挥手拍开了我。我踉跄了一下，被你唐突一推来不及反应，脚步不稳倒向了一旁的草坪，稍稍燃起的心又被熄灭，无情的细雨扑灭了身上的热情似火，虽说数百年间早已习惯被各种侵略者无视、践踏，一次又一次地看着自己的好意被人此般恶意对待。

－－爷爷你去哪里了，我好害怕……您走后一堆从未谋面的意识体出现又消失，他们都只是和我一样大的孩子，却总在我拜访他们时消失得无影无踪，再见时赫然又是一副陌生的面孔。我不厌其烦地介绍自己，希望他们能记住我，然后留在我身边和我一起成长。

他们最后哭泣着，融进了我的体内。他们化作点点星光，在夜幕中、在我的怀里，身体被撕裂成一面面在烈火焚烧过后的破碎国旗，眼角残留的泪光在空中闪烁了一下，然后与身躯一起消散与空中。我顿时只觉身体像是有一块空缺的地方被填满了，那些小国的记忆涌入我的脑中，使我脑袋阵阵刺痛。

我常常思索罗马爷爷走时是不是也是一样，身体像是被风撕成一块块一样，疼痛是地狱的业火，渐渐吞噬他的意识，满眼残念地看着自己辽阔的国土，慢慢地被不同的路人夺去，像是当时陌生的法国哥哥，还有我从未想过、爱过、一位陪伴了我800年的帝国。

一次，你召了我到你的家里，那是我第一次来到阿尔卑斯山外的世界。我一路颠簸地来到了你的皇宫，说真的骑马的感觉真的不好，因为马车给了主教大人，所以我只能强撑着我这幅被人取笑、羸弱的身躯翻山越岭。我四周环顾着你的宫廷，似乎觉得空荡荡的，少了不少东西－－啊是画，你的家里只有冰冷的岩石，我体内的艺术细胞蠢蠢欲动，想要把这里变得更丰富。

「你是来自伦巴第那边的使者吗？」我转身，展开一个灿烂，却总使我疲倦的笑容。你僵在了原地，如一桩石雕，我歪了歪头，疑惑地看着你，你突然浑身一颤像是被我吓到了，低下头咳嗽了一声。

「抱…抱歉，你是北意大利吗？妳身上神圣的气息告诉我妳非同凡响。」

唉?有吗，我怎么不知道Ve…「呀，是的哦。」

你脸上浮起不自然的淡红，不像血那么红，不像爷爷经常喝的葡萄酒那种独特、优雅的红，不像画中鲜艳得过分的红，是充满稚嫩的气息，如情愫初开时不自觉泛起的浅绯。我忍俊不禁，嗤笑了一声，久违地我放下了防备，对你敞开了一个毫无杂质的笑容。你霎时乱了阵脚，仓促逃走，耳旁仍是通红的，比我对你笑之前还红，大概从这时候开始，我觉得你或许也是一个可爱的孩子了吧？你不像法国哥哥看着我的时候一样，眼中只剩贪婪；你不像哥哥他看着我的时候一样，眼里尽是妒忌与嫌弃，或许是你的纯情，使我沉沦了那么多年吧！

第一次直视你的双眼时只觉那是多么的美丽。

记忆中你的双眼是威尼斯上蔚蓝的天空，是亚得里亚海湛蓝的水面；你的双眸时常倒映着莱茵河旁繁荣的景象，多瑙河的平静、优美。

  
我之后看见了一位和我差不多的人，他和我长的很像，他一见面就叫我弟弟，我有些疑惑，自第一次见到罗马爷爷以来，我从未听闻自己有一位哥哥。而我正要问为什么的时候，“哥哥”却出乎意料地对我冷血，以一种疏离、嫌弃的语气，说了一句话，使我百年间再不敢跟他说一句话了。

「可恶，明明比我小那么多，罗马那家伙却只偏爱你。啧，真搞不懂你怎么是我的弟弟，难不成上帝妒忌我的强大才派你来牵制我的?」哥哥他头上外翘的呆毛轻颤了一下，面色也不太好看，双眉蹙紧，眉眼间洋溢着对我得来容易，甚至不值的遗产所感到的不满。我试着触碰哥哥的肩膀，拍着告诉他我们共享着一切，因为我们都是意大利，但在我正要触碰之际，哥哥转身将视线从我身上移开了，转为看着四周的风景，是没有我的风景。

我不敢出声了，我知道这位哥哥并对我不太感兴，甚至仿佛对我的存在持有负面意见，然后我自觉地离开了。“或许以后哥哥他会试着接受我吧，我们都是意大利。”我在害怕的同时亦抱有一丝对再度统一的未来的憧憬，虽说直至很久后我才有勇气实践，当然，这都是后话。

过了不久，你又回来了。你把我接走，说要带我到一个只有两个人的世界，我不愿并挣脱了你的手。我跑开了，你追过来了，但你显然不太懂威尼斯的路，在我的注视下穿插了无数小巷后，你沮丧地原路走了回去，翻身上了马，走了。我看着你离开的方向，仿佛心里被针轻轻地扎了一下。

但这种神奇的悸动很快就被压下了，因为家里经常被不同种族的人进出，我常常因为那些陌生外族的到来而倍感恐惧，在无数个夜晚中辗转反侧，无法入睡，体内有着不同城邦的声音，无时无刻争论着。我不像南方的哥哥，家里一直很分散，无数个不知名的国度占据着我的身体，其中以我心脏最为稳定、古老，相反其他部分就没那么安分了。自罗马爷爷离开后，我第一次感到如此烦躁，可我又不想变得像哥哥一样暴躁可怕的性格，我只能压抑着、忍受着……只是你好像也经常很烦躁的样子，我一直以来不断听到在山的彼岸发生着大大小小的斗争，我无意关心，也无暇顾及，毕竟你家里的人真的多到数不清呀，我根本就分不清谁是谁。

  
过了不久，大概两三个月吧?你又回来见我了。上司，啊，应该叫主教大人，他放弃了我，把我交给了你。

你那时的眼神好凶…Ve…我躲到主教大人的身后，从衣角偷偷盯着你的眼神，不知道是不是我的错觉，你好像有点失望或是打击?可我没说错什么，也没说话呀……主教他走开了，让出一条路给你。我像拨浪鼓一样摇着自己的头，泪声俱下地求着主教不能这样轻易将皇位拱手相让，我退后，然后抱紧爷爷走前留下的一座斗兽场的一根石柱，挣扎着，像是一条被捞上岸的鱼，在被当作菜肴前作无用的反抗。年迈的主教无力扯开我紧抱石柱的身躯，抹了一把汗，然後命士兵粗暴地把我拖出，搪塞进马车里。我不甘、不舍，为何作为一个意大利北部的意识体要沦落到居人篱下，却不是活在他本属于的地方，自己温馨的家。

我透过马车车窗的缝隙，目不转睛地看着意大利的景色，我不知道我还需多久才能回来罗马，爷爷也不见了好久了，我只想现在趁还能看见，将一切印入记忆深处。

你带着我走了，与我同坐与马车中。我无心在意你，而你却似乎有什么要同我说，伸出的手想要触碰我的肩膀，有几度马车一震，你的手拍打在我的白袍上，不知道你是不是收回了手，我眼珠一转，看不见你的手悬空在我肩膀上了。我依稀记得你那时还是穿着白袍，不像之后的普鲁士哥哥一样，上面没有黑十字，头上带着和我一样的帽子，也是白色的、小小的，戴在你头上莫名觉得你很可爱呢，啊我记得你说过不许形容一个男孩子可爱，不过我一看到你的眼神又觉得害怕了。

因为在那之后我便一直居住在你的家里了，那时你带我走到不同的地方，对小时候的我而言，一切陌生的地方。

我在你家平静地度过了一二十年，过了数月后，你开始愿意与我谈话了。你总在遇到我时制造话题，作为一名意大利人，我自然而然地顺着你打开的话题一路接下去，不厌其烦地谈论着不同的话题，从时事到旧事，从你的那位大帝到艺术－－我记得有一次，你一下午都不见了，我寻遍了宫殿的每一次角落，每一间每一间房间去询问你的去向，寻觅着大小各异的角落……有一天，你第一次拖起了我的手，说要带我走遍帝国所有的村落、山岗，快到秋天时坐在高地上青葱的从草上，俯视由遥远的平原蔓延脚边，属于孩子们金黄色的梦；细雨绵绵的春季，躲在一颗巨树下，远观蔓蔓雏菊盛开与山岗，走过让我见证一个新生帝国的光辉，我答应了你，回握住你的手。那天，我第一次看到你软和的笑意，软下的眼角，眼中的柔情满溢带着一个不显而易见的微笑，嘴角以肉眼难以察觉的弧度上弯。我睁大了双眼，有些诧异与你这幅与平常冷厉、居高临下俯视他人的神情不同的表情，询问我时语气平缓，语出不是带有强烈的命令意味的字，是在邀请着我，并向我伸出了手。我无法抗拒你的好意，和你握着手，走出了宫殿，直至外面的守卫狐疑地看着我们交织的手指，你才害羞地放开我的手，耳边泛起淡淡的粉色，羞热慢慢爬上了你稚嫩的脸颊。你佯装淡定，低声咳了一声，别过脸无法直视我了，我因你此时特殊的反应浅笑着，却不敢发出小声……

你带我走过了爷爷他在山外留下的仅剩几个建筑、村落，但很多人已经忘记了罗马爷爷的伟绩，为帝国内通行的道路东奔西走、不辞辛苦，达到了梦寐中的「条条大路通罗马」……

一次，天突然变暗了，我们失策了。我们仍走在一片荒郊（本来我们没打算走这么远怕危险的），马被我们拴在遥远的村落里，但天空已经开始滴下了零星几滴冰凉的雨水。毫无经验一直生活在无忧无虑的皇宫里的你变得慌张，头左右扭动着，打量着四周可以暂避的地方。我也帮着一起寻找，踮起了脚遥望远方的小山，似乎有一个狭小的洞口，我赌我们两人瘦小的身躯应该能够勉强挤下，然后拍了拍你的手示意那边或许能够躲雨。你霎时变得冷静了，扩大的瞳孔渐渐缩小，蹙紧的双眉也随之放松。你露出了一个似乎连你自己也没有察觉的微笑，我从你的眼中看到了对我的信任，我亦回报了一个真挚的笑容给你，手不自觉地拖上了你纤细的手。在那么一瞬间，我忽觉得你变得温柔了好多，甚至觉得其实你是个只是不会笑的孩子罢了，但终究我还是被对你的第一印象所动摇，或许只是我看错，你只是在嘲讽一个战败国竟然有朝一日给征服者带路而已。我还是默默松开了你的手，也不敢断言你是个温柔的人，一切都被默默匿藏在心底一个无人知晓的小天地，仅为我一人打开。

在手完全松开的那一刻，你低落地看着松开的双手，明明你那有些小失望的表情被我尽收眼底，可我怎么就还是不信你呢？这是属于长大后的我，每一次「看望」你时总纠结于心的问题，我称这为问题是因为我的这个问题尚未解答，时间太久远我也差不多忘了――话说回来，我当作无意间松的手，然后自然地抬起松开的手，指向了正在接近的山洞，再次向你确认。一转眼，你刚刚失落受打击的样子如风吹过般的速度，换了一副平时稍稍严肃的样子，眉头依然紧皱着。

我有些心虚，或说是讶异与你的表情变化速度，头转向了前方，「无缘无故」就失去了直视你的勇气了。不过天意弄人，毛毛细雨忽如倾盆大雨，向束手无策的我们倾泻而来。饶是生活在海边的我，也因突变的天气乱了阵脚，眼中酸涩，想要流下恐惧的泪水，可如今问题已经来到眼前，哭早就无济于事了。我甩了甩头，尝试使视线重新对焦在不远方的山洞影。我有些着急与找不到方才的目标，雨势也不见得开始减弱，反倒越下越大，眼见我栗色的软发逐渐湿润并坚挺起来，向下滴着一颗颗的水珠，而我尝试向小山的方向移动，先不管还看不看到山洞的影。

**一滴**  
**两滴**  
**三滴**  
**Ve…?**

一件白袍披在了我的头上，和我身上的款式差不多。

「意大利，把我的衣服披着。」你的语气又变得带有命令性了，本想感谢你，但感谢的字句因你这令人讨厌的语气而咽在喉中，辗转片刻最后只发出一个毫无意义的音节。你不太在意我方才的微怔，猛抓住我的手臂向前冲。

「意大利我看到了，快点吧。」手臂被你粗鲁的动作抓得生疼，我想用另一只手拍打你的手示意松手，可我手太短了，努力地想要追上你伸长手拍拍你的手，我也呼喊着你的名字，但恐雨声太大，我的声音无法传到你的耳中，稚嫩的声音盖不住大雨倾盆时雨滴撞击地面时的沙沙声。我甚至开始跑累了，与你的距离渐渐拉开，手臂也被扯得越发疼痛。

「神圣罗马－－」我含泪用尽力气吼住你的脚步，而你也确实停住了，回头看着站在两只手臂距离外的我，你也终于松开了手。「意大利?怎么了？」「我跟不上呀…Ve….」

你又莫名其妙红了脸，低下了头，然后走到我的身边拖起了我的手。  
「我这样会弄疼你吗?在前面而已就快到了，的确是个山洞，洞口比想象中的似乎还大。」反之，你再次拉起了我，这次却格外地小心，没有再粗鲁地将我拉痛了，万幸，我们在天气变得更糟糕前顺利到了山洞里。

白色的粗布鞋被溅起的泥水污染，已经看不见一丝原来纯净的白色了。这次回去一定被骂的，我一时想起主教生气时恐怖的脸只觉后怕，垂在身侧的手紧捏着湿的滴水的白袍。我抬头时，察觉到你落在我身上的视线。你起身在四处的角落里寻找着，然后躲进了一处黑暗里，我有些担心，不只怕你看不见，更怕光无法到达的地方匿藏着危机，或许这小小的山洞里有着我们无法应对的恶兽。正当我要起身时，你拿着几捆干柴出来了，随之，我提着的心放松了下来。你轻车熟路地生起了火，架起了一个简易的木架。我有些惭愧，之前在罗马爷爷的庇护下生活太长时间，早就连基本的生存之道、生火的技巧也变得生疏，甚至早就忘了。

然后，你脱下了白袍，放在木架上烤。你背对着我，不知为什么突然就不肯面向我了。我问你怎么了，你却只是摇头，留下一片背脊给我。我凑近一看，本想关心一下你是不是淋了雨病了，无意中发现这幅稚嫩的身躯出现了几道伤痕。

我承认我虽然不恋战，但有一两道伤痕，甚至更多，也算是正常的，可你才来到这个世界多久呢？我细数你身上的刀疤箭伤，方觉上面结下了十几个疤痕了，都深浅不一，还有些比较浅，应该是几十年前刻骨铭心的伤了，看上去怪疼的－－尽管有些伤是彼此的，开始我们曾刀剑相逢，最后我也败了半个意大利，在南边的哥哥对此更加鄙视我了－－我没有触碰那些看似狰狞的伤口，只是轻声地关怀着。

「神圣罗马，这些伤看起来好疼啊……」「啊？嗯，已经没事了，那些伤。」你侧了侧身，试图尽可能地遮住那些伤痕，又不想转过正面来。

「那神圣罗马以后也要去打仗吗？既然那么痛就别－－」  
「意大利，你知道你在说什么吗？你知道我是谁吗？」我有点被你激动的语气吓到，瑟缩了一下。  
「我是罗马帝国，我要重建帝国，恢复帝国的光辉。」「不，罗马爷爷明明……」我越说越没底气，越来越小声，甚至连我自己也听不见、不知道自己在说什么。

空气戛然寂静，谁也没有尝试打破这个尴尬的气氛。我也脱下了白袍，放在  
木架上烤干。我望向洞外雨势眼见开始减弱了，我开始细听起雨滴低落的声音，时重时轻，声调高低不一，滴在岩石时的声音犹如正在演奏一场歌剧，脑中不由自己地想起曾与罗马爷爷一起看歌剧时，惬意地坐在爷爷粗壮发达的大腿上，爷爷因为长年征战，浑身都是肌肉，硬邦邦的，虽然坐的时候不怎么舒服，但总莫名有种安心感－－

呀，雨停了。「神圣罗马!外面雨停了，我们赶紧回去吧。」我迫切地说着，希望路上气氛会有所好转吧。

「啊啊啊啊!意大利你!把…把衣服穿上啊！」你又唰地羞红了脸，我疑惑着，我们不是都是男孩子吗？为了避免不必要的争吵，把关系重新打好，我还是乖乖把衣袍重新穿好了。白袍很快就烤好了，干干的，还有些火焰带来的余温，在雨过寒冷的天气中，让我瞬间温暖了好多，也不用担心着凉。

我走出了山洞，探了探手，感觉不到雨点后大胆地踏前，感受雨过后空气中的凉意。你在身后帮忙熄灭了火，穿好烤干的衣服出来了。我们沿路走了回去，我一路欣赏着走来时看见的路旁杂草与花，我们依然保持无言。我偷偷瞄了你一眼，只见你低着头，似在思索着什么，是在怕主教怎么骂我们吗？还是在编着可信的借口?我没有十足的把握去猜测你此时的想法，只是时而透过余光留意着你的举动，但你一直只盯着地上，一直从山洞到安置马匹的村庄，甚至上马前的那一刻你都是盯着地板保持沉默，我也听不见你有没有在沉吟什么。

这段时间过得特别漫长，仿佛太阳停下了它前进的脚步，歇一下又继续走，然后走了累了又停，今天的太阳格外懒惰，或是每天都重复着路线，走太久今天终于忍不住停歇了一下，一切不过巧合－－但又很快地，到了我们分别的时间。我们重新回到了皇宫，中途还被主教逮住骂了一顿说我们偷跑出去没有通知也没经同意，意外地你没有辩驳，我还以为你一路上在组织语言呢。

正当我准备入房睡觉时，我隐约听到主教的谩骂声。我躲在了房里，然后耳朵贴近门板，尽可能地尝试聆听门外的声音。

罗马、复兴、争权、不管不顾……

我想大概我猜到了，只是正常人也猜得到吧，你这孩子也才建国啊，我就这么任由你带我游荡快半个帝国。

自此，我又不见你了。你没有听我的话，继续远征，恐怕背后的伤又要多几条了吧，你像是不怕痛一般，为追逐罗马爷爷的昔日光辉而努力着。我总远远地聆听着你的消息，却不能触碰你、目见你－－

一条名为荣誉、疆土，不可目见的屏障隔绝了我们。

  
我趴在窗口，一日一日地等待你的归来。几百年来我明明习惯了独自一人生活，不断地尝试脱离与罗马爷爷一起生活时被娇生惯养出来的颓废、过于依赖。但打从遇见你之后，我便日渐怠惰下去，纵使我知道这不是什么好事，毕竟我称不上是一个国家，大小的邦国仍在我的体内生活着。

安宁的日子总是短暂的，我很快又被卷入了战争。

你似乎很想将整个意大利吞并，重新建立罗马帝国，我虽从一开始就不希望，也不相信你有朝一日统一整个欧洲，甚至意大利。不是因为日耳曼名族的关系，而是你从未尝试安顿国内的人。我知道贵族们的斗争，骑士团背后恶劣的掠夺行为－－我不想理那些琐事，生来懒惰怕事的性格使我下意识地远离那些贵族，我只想安静地坐在一片茵绿的平原上，与你依偎着，手抓着画笔，在平凡的画布上一笔一笔地画上奇迹，慢慢的朔成一副美景，再举高我们成功的作品，为此欢呼着，带给不同的小国欣赏我们的成品。

但事与愿违，我被强制带去了战场，看到了一个个面生的战友，继上次参战早是一两百年前的事。我甚至连敌人都不知道就来到了战场，一双细小的手紧握一柄冰冷的长剑。我有些握不稳，沉重的剑身时不时使我重心向前倾，一头栽进土里，然后又扶着过长的剑站起，眼看身边的战士们挥舞着对我来说格外沉重的长剑，渐渐地将我抛至队后，自然而然地，我这颗不怎么起眼的小不点走在了队伍的最后，看着远方绝尘而去的战士们的身影。

我不能这么随便就成为了他们的累赘。  
我开始奔跑了起来，拖着笨重的长剑跨步跑着，追上前方的人群。眼见就要到达战场，发现他们已经开始在打了。我在队后突然呆站着，从人缝中看见那个和我一样矮小的帝国。

是你。你努力地挥动剑柄，砍向一个个敌人。我看着你认真战斗时的身姿，只觉自行惭愧。我硬着头皮，提起了剑，试图让我看上去别总是那么的废柴，斩下了一个个敌人的头，刺穿了他们的胸甲。飞溅的鲜血粘在我的脸上，闻起来十分腥臭，我强压下呕吐的冲动，逐渐从队后冲到你的身侧。你似乎没留意到我，又或是无暇顾及我，麻木地进行砍劈的动作。我也没什么时间在你面前博得存在感，慢慢地与战友一起推前战线。

但我看见了一个熟悉的面孔，我的哥哥。

起初他惊讶地看着我，然后脸上的表情迅速转为愤怒，从队伍的中部冲向了前方，凶神恶煞地看着我。

「北意大利!哦我愚蠢的弟弟!你知道你干些什么吗？上帝啊，你在尝试取下你哥哥的头颅！」哥哥他歇斯底里地嘶吼着，我被吼得有些迷茫，甚至萌生出撤退的念头，面前的敌人如今正是我的哥哥，曾经罗马爷爷的孙子。正在我减慢挥剑速度时，后方传来了你的声音。

「意大利！若你想与你的哥哥团聚，你应现在将他纳入帝国，这样你便能用战争过后的时间和你的哥哥一同生活，你的哥哥也会感谢你对罗马的统一出一份力－－」「闭嘴，该死的日耳曼人。」

两边不分上下的争执，使我的脑袋越发胀痛。我索性抛下了剑，然后穿过人群，躲在了一个偏僻的草丛中。

我逃跑时听见了你的呼喊，哥哥他的谩骂，士兵们因诧异我的行为而私下在战斗时交头接耳……

如今我需要一个让我安静的地方，让我独自哭泣、哀嚎、冷静。我知道自己将被众人视作懦夫，然后被主教与贵族们各种数落一番。我无畏众人看我的眼光，我不是不敢拿起剑杀敌，也并非惧怕鲜血，而是我做不出杀害自己哥哥的事，但我必须在失去一位亲人与一位新结交尚不太熟的帝国之间做出抉择。

两者我皆不想失去，更不想因此得罪任何一人。

我没敢大声呼喊、哭泣，放声地发泄我的那些属于懦夫的情绪。我害怕这不但引来附近巡逻的友军，更怕引来未曾见过又可怕的猛兽。我身上只有一把短剑，那笨重的长剑早被我抛在远方的战场上。我从未设想过当我扔起武器跑起来还能那么快，尽管这不是什么值得炫耀的事。

纵使是意识体不会轻易死去，作为一个人类还是要吃饭的，就算战场上没有意大利面，所以我还是要回去营里接受友军异样的眼光，假装毫不在乎地吃下派发的第一口饭。

但很快，在我不断逃避与返回军营的途中，战争短暂地结束了。为什么我逃走了还知道?因为我路过河边时偷听到了两名士兵的私语，可我不敢主动叫他们带我回去，而是我悄悄跟在了他们身后，然后默不作声地回去了营地，向将军请罪。我尝试回去军营后寻找你的身影，但我一如往常，即便找遍了所以角落也寻不见你的身影。

我找累了，顺便躺在了荒地的干地上合上了眼睛入睡，等待第二天的追击，在寻找你时我也顺便想通了，即便我现在倒戈，就像我突然逃走，你还是会继续进攻我哥哥，我宁愿选择站在队伍的后排，依仗自己的身高优势浑水摸鱼，降低自己存在感－－至少这让我好受些。

  
几天后的战事依旧进行，但战势迎来了转局，哥哥他带着五千隐形兵，又可说是一支没被察觉的队伍，突袭了我们。你被打的落花流水，我随着你的那位皇帝仓皇而逃，甚至逃到了一支来往希腊的商船上，花了一些时间辗转回到了罗马。一路上你除了询问身体状况与分享现况外，再没有和我说过一句话，也没有问责我，更没有对着我叹气，彼此只像陌生人一般，像两个不相熟的过客，我也没有了向你搭话的信心，只是默默坐在你身边，偶尔偷偷瞄一下你的脸。

虽然你一直板着脸，我看不出有什么表情变化。

  
我一直以为在那之后你会远离我，不料不久后我回到北意大利时，你又跟过来了。

你说只是为了防范西西里，以防西西里再次追击，突袭此时十分脆弱的皇帝，但你自始至终都没去过南部，一直就陪我时不时待在米兰，又有时候跟着我去佛罗伦斯观摩。为此我经常偷笑你总不能坦白，就连对自己感兴或是喜欢的事也要如此拘束，假装成熟，只露出一个淡淡的微笑。我问你为什么总要遮遮掩掩的，你却告诉我你不太会笑，还要我教你。

况且哥哥似乎也对北方的领地不感兴，一直以来未曾计划过北伐到亚琛，一个小岛和半岛的力量也不能支持远征。  
故此我大胆地将此当做一个隐晦的表白，配合你继续贯彻这个谎言，笑着答应了你。

你喜欢悄悄地红着耳根，然后向我各种暗示爱意，我只当这是一个孩子的玩笑。你也才诞生了连百年都不到，就满口宣称要重建罗马帝国的，不是说我猜测日耳曼人的战斗力和情商，而是我知道作为一个与国同在的意识体，谈情说爱未免太过奢侈，就像我们的爷爷一样，最后还是离开了我们的身边。

然后我曾经的梦想，也实现了一段时间。我常和你坐在草原上，感受嫩草被风吹过时，轻轻地刮过皮肤时带来的痒意；和睦的阳光照在身上，带来了暖意，为身边镀上一层慵懒的气氛；你的眼睛倒映着天上飘过的云，瞳色与湛蓝的天空如出一撤，看着你的双眼时仿佛在看着天空般，只叹那是多么的相似，深深地吸引着我，你察觉到我炙热的视线时会转过头来，向我投向一个疑惑的眼神，而我则是轻笑着说着没事，轻轻带过我方才一瞬间的失神。

但一件事使我那时一直很疑惑，好像你从未作画，每次我邀请你和我一起画的时候只会遭到你的拒绝，然后你就只是坐在我旁边看着我画上一整天，每当黄昏要回去时就提醒我，在我作画时与我闲聊，打开一个话题然后听我不厌其烦地自言自语，然后听着话题越扯越远，也未曾纠正重导过话题。

如果是因为画不好，可以跟我说呀，我可以慢慢陪你画，一笔一笔地纠正画的比例、改善轮廓……

而这样的和平，只仅仅持续了将近二十年。

对我过于密切的关注，成为了内乱的导火线。我心知你一直想重建罗马，包括你的皇帝亦是。你常驻在我家，每天和我一起净享受着悠闲的生活，我倒忘了你是帝国了。

罗马暴/动了，市民高呼着，迫使着你和你的皇帝离开。我看着大街上的人失去了理智，也看见了罗马爷爷留下的街道上溅上了腥红的血液。我想躲起来，却无处可藏。这是属于意大利双子的心脏，我无法在关键时刻抛下它，我不做不到将市民的哀怨、诉求视若无睹，这些声音缭绕在我的脑海中挥之不去，时不时刺痛着我的脑袋－－

终于，你的皇帝迫不得已仓皇离开，罗马的声音也日渐平息。

你又走了，徒留我一人守在罗马。我等候着你解决北方的动乱，凯旋归来的音讯，我不知道你何时归来，每一次你的离去便可能意味着这是一场无期的等待，浪费我无数的光阴

**－－但我愿意。**

**_continua_ **

**Author's Note:**

> lofter：妖精桑BAKA（后面一堆哈哈哈），一个日不落头像  
> 我怕后面会写到h所以开ao3用用  
> 可以的话也到lof支持一下吧（泪目）  
> 应该会连载......吧？


End file.
